


The Love Lament of the Broken Statistician

by Talullah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Lament of the Broken Statistician

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

You were my last degree of freedom;  
Now all is certainty.  
In the limit, all amorous errors are normally distributed  
Around the central grief,  
And no mystery clouds the scattering of regret.

Variance? There is no deviation,  
Standardised or not, from the mean (of) loneliness.  
No data could be more cruelly accurate;  
I am the only error.

_Finis  
March 2016_


End file.
